


looking out, looking back

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Michael Burnham was born looking at the stars, but it took a long time for her to realise that the stars were looking back.
Series: Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	looking out, looking back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Michael Burnham was born looking at the stars, but it took a long time for her to realise that the stars were looking back.

She'd catch glimpses of something tall, metallic, and winged disappearing into a red-shifted blur; easily dismissed as childish fantasy until it happened again at her promotion to first officer aboard _U.S.S. Shenzhou_. But when she asked, Medical said there was nothing wrong with her, so it was simply a mystery left unsolved.

So now Michael looked out at the stars and wondered what might be watching her.

(She never imagined it was her mother.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] looking out, looking back, by Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442389) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig)




End file.
